


Genetics - A Malec Drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: Magnus was always fascinated by genetics and if not for the fact that he was immortal and would never grow old, he might have even chosen that as a career path...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Kudos: 21





	Genetics - A Malec Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note : I have mentioned characters from The Infernal Devices, so if that bothers you, just avoid the fic.
> 
> That being said, the fic can still be read even if you are only a fan of the show. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Magnus was always fascinated by genetics and if not for the fact that he was immortal and would never grow old, he might have even chosen that as a career path. But the woes of immortality wouldnt let him pursue it, for he would have to study it thoroughly in one place, and then everyone would notice that he wasnt ageing.

So he gave up on learning the theory in genetics, merely studied up on the basics that fascinated him. But he was sure that he had gotten the most experience in observing the inheritance of genes.

It was remarkable, how traits passed on from one generation to the other. So he was not shocked, merely pleasantly surprised when he saw the black hair and blue eyes that William Herondale had worn with pride was now passed on to a young uncomfortable Lightwood. 

However, it was only the looks that were passed on. The shadowhunter boy, Alexander's mannerisms were entirely his own. And Magnus felt himself falling in love with his Alexander, not because black hair and blue eyes were his favourite combination, but because he possessed an unimaginably large heart. 

Genetics was interesting, but it was not what made Magnus love Alec. 

"Its you. It has always been you, Alexander. NOT because you look like William, who incidentally, i never loved like that - he was just a good friend. No, i love you Alexander, for nothing other than the fact that it is you." Magnus whispered, holding the photo of Alec and himself posing in front of the Eiffel tower, too late to explain it all, for Alec had flauntered off a few days back, truly believing that Magnus loved him because he had loved Will. Believing that the basis of the love was genetics and nothing else.  
  
And there was nothing Magnus could do to convince him otherwise. 


End file.
